


Better Shaved Than Sorry

by wolfize



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Rimming, Shaving Kink, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfize/pseuds/wolfize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danneel and Jensen know what Jared likes and give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Shaved Than Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 Spring Fling as a gift for [lavishsqualor](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com).

“I’m not so sure about this,” Jensen says, eyeing Danneel warily.

“Relax,” she replies, hushing Jensen as she busies herself with finding a new razor. “I know what guys like, this’ll be perfect”.

“Not gay guys.”

Danneel scoffs. “Jay’s not gay,” she protests, but when Jensen raises an eyebrow at her, she huffs and amends her statement. “He’s not full gay. He fucks me, so he’s only part gay. He’s a half-gay.”

Jensen laughs and shakes his head at his friend. She rolls her eyes at him, blowing her bangs out of her face before she continues.

“ _Anyway_ , I know what Jared likes at least, and I promise you he’ll like this. Soft, smooth skin all at his disposal, he’s gonna go nuts.” 

Jensen generally trusts Danneel’s judgment, but she's going to be taking a razor to his most delicate parts, so forgive him for being a little skeptical. 

“And you're positive you know what you're doing?” Jensen asks as Danneel shakes up her can of _Pure Silk_ shave gel. 

“One hundred percent,” she says, grinning at him. “Lucky for you this is not my first rodeo. Now come on slowpoke, drop trou, hop in the tub and spread ‘em.”

Jensen is quick to do what she says, stepping out of his jeans and climbing in the bathtub. He places his hands on the tile wall to brace himself and bends at the waist, ass on display for Danneel to do whatever damage she plans. 

It was Danneel’s idea, really, that they do this. Jared's been really stressed lately, and Jensen suggested maybe they should do something nice to surprise him, like take him out to his favorite place to dinner and go see the new Deadpool movie he's been talking about for weeks. Danneel said he was lame and unimaginative, but cute, and then proceeded to lay out an elaborate plan where they both got baby-smooth and fucked the shit out of Jared. After he'd picked his jaw up off the floor, Jensen reasoned maybe that'd be more fun.

Now, Jensen is standing in his best friend’s bathtub, shivering while she runs water into a basin. He did his chest, armpits and groin on his own earlier, but he was too scared of nicking himself trying to shave his goddamn hole, and the embarrassment that would ensue from that mishap outweighed the embarrassment of asking his friend and fuckbuddy to shave his ass for him, so here they are. 

Danneel is very gentle as she works, and meticulous, dragging the razor in slow strokes as she shaves Jensen's ass cheeks. Every so often, she dips the razor in the basin to clean it before resuming her work. She takes extra care around Jensen's asshole, humming to herself as she removes the last of the hair. Jensen feels absolutely ridiculous, standing there with his face against the tile, hands holding his ass spread so Danni has ample room to work.

“You have such a pretty hole, Jensen,” Danneel murmurs, running her thumb over the now-hairless rim, and Jensen's dick jumps. 

Jared chooses that exact moment to walk in, whistling low when he takes in the scene. Danneel drops the razor and gives Jensen a light smack on the ass before turning to Jared.

“Is this all for me?” Jared asks, looking surprised but incredibly pleased. “You guys are way too much.”

Danni nods and saunters over to him, getting on her tiptoes to kiss Jared on the mouth, slow and a little dirty. 

“We noticed how hard you've been working lately, and how stressed you've been, and we thought we'd take care of you. And surprise you a little,” Danneel says against Jared's lips. Jensen can't see her face, but he can hear the sexy little smirk in her voice, and he has to step out of the tub to join them. 

Jensen fits between the two of them perfectly, Jared turning his head from Danneel to fit his lips to Jensen's and kiss him breathless. The arm that's not crushing Danneel to his body circles around Jensen, Jared's hand slipping down Jensen's back to circle his hole. Danneel sneaks a hand between them to circle around Jensen's thickening cock, jerking him lightly as she determinedly sucks a hickey onto Jared’s throat.

“This is perfect,” Jared whispers against Jensen's jaw, kissing a line down his neck and to his clavicle, where he stops to lick the sweat pooled there. 

He turns back to Danneel and captures her mouth with his once again. 

“Y'all are perfect. I'm literally the luckiest guy in the world.”

“You'd get even luckier if we could get to a bed,” Jensen says, and Jared's gaze is heated and sharp when he cuts his eyes at Jensen. Danneel nods her encouragement, and Jared grabs each of their hands in one of his and drags them all into Danneel’s bedroom.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Jared's brusque and impatient as he pulls his own shirt over his head, making quick work of his belt and pants and boxers as well, thick cock springing up against his belly as his underwear comes off. Danneel shimmies out of her shorts and thong in record time and plops onto the bed, scooting up so she's leaned up against the headboard as she unbuttons her top and slips it off. 

Jensen climbs up the bed after her, Jared not far behind, and kisses Danneel as Jared undoes her bra from around Jensen's body. Danneel moans into Jensen's mouth as Jared tweaks her nipple. Jensen shifts, making space beside him for Jared, and Jared moves in close, lowering his mouth to Danneel’s breast and sucking a nipple into his mouth. Danneel bites Jensen's lip, tongue running over the spot to soothe the sting, and Jensen takes the opportunity to suck Danni’s tongue into his mouth. Beside him, Jared's still buried in her tits, hand trailing down her body to play with her cunt.

“God,” Jared pants as he palms the soft, smooth skin of Danneel’s freshly-waxed cunt, “that's fuckin’ hot. C’mon Jen, get down here, eat this pussy for us. Wanna see you do it.” 

Jensen doesn't need to be told twice. He kisses Danneel on the mouth one final time, pulling away and making a trail down her body with his lips. She sighs and settles back against the pillows, squirming a little against him and arching her hips toward Jared so he can get a better angle. Jensen presses kisses to her chest and belly, stopping to let his tongue dip into Danneel’s navel, which makes her buck up into Jared's hand in surprise, crying out as Jared’s middle finger rubs at her g-spot. 

When Jensen gets down where Jared wants him, he places a soft kiss on Danneel’s left thigh before going down on her. He pays special attention to her clit, alternating flicking it and pressing it down with the flat of his tongue and licking into her around Jared’s fingers, which are buried three deep inside her, stroking into her with a fierce determination. 

Jensen's cock is full and hard against his belly, and he ruts against the mattress as he fucks his tongue into Danneel's folds, lavishing the same attention on Jared's fingers as he does to Danneel’s cunt. Jared's hand fists into Jensen's hair, guiding him so he's pressed in as close to Danneel as he can go, nose flush against her skin. He can feel Jared's eyes on him like a brand, but he keeps his own closed as he works his tongue against Danneel and Jared and fucks into the mattress. 

Jared makes a choked-off noise from beside him, pulling his fingers away and just watching for a bit. Jensen cracks an eye open and looks over at his friend to find Jared and Danneel with their hands clasped together around Jared's dick, stroking him slow and steady as Jensen eats Danneel out. 

It's Danneel that changes the pace, pulling Jared to her in a sloppy kiss. 

“Get behind Jensen,” she says. “I want him to fuck me and then you fuck him. Maybe play with his ass a little, we got him all soft and pretty just for you.”

Jared is quick to follow her instruction, moving out of the way so Danneel can get up on her hands and knees for Jensen. Jared does press himself up close behind Jensen, cock nestled in the cleft of his ass. He licks his palm and reaches around to slick up Jensen’s cock, fingers playing at the smooth skin of Jensen's balls before guiding Jensen's cock to Danneel, pressing the head just barely inside her and then rubbing it against her pussy. He holds Jensen's cock for a couple more moments like this, teasing the both of them before he thrusts against Jensen's ass and lets Jensen push into Danneel for real. 

Danneel gasps at the intrusion, head tossed back in pleasure as Jensen sets a steady rhythm. He has one hand on Danneel’s hip, pulling her back onto his cock with every thrust, and the other rubbing at her clit in tandem with their fucking. 

Jensen doesn't realize Jared's gone from behind him until he's back, huge hands spreading Jensen apart as he presses his tongue to where Jensen's all soft and ready for him. Jensen had fingered himself in the shower after he shaved his dick and balls, so he's open and wanting when Jared presses into him, tongue wet and hot and oh-so-perfect.

“God, so good for me,” Jared groans, tonguing Jensen's rim and sighing as he spreads Jensen open with two fingers. “So smooth and perfect and ready for my cock. Just gonna fill you up, you'd like that, wouldn't you, needy slut you are.”

Jensen whimpers and nods, buries his face in Danneel’s shoulder as Jared presses two fingers deep inside him and rubs at his prostate. Jared pulls his fingers out and once again his presence is gone for a moment, and Jensen can hear him squirting lube onto his fingers and slicking his cock before Jared's heat is back, the blunt head of his cock pressing against Jensen's hole before he fucks in with one deep stroke. 

Jensen's breath catches in his throat and Danneel moans beneath him, shifting up the bed a bit with the force of Jared's thrust. 

They set up a rhythm, Jared fucking into Jensen so he pushes into Danneel, and Danneel rocking back on Jensen's cock so he fucks back onto Jared. They go slow and hard, Jared hitting Jensen's sweet spot every few thrusts of his hips and Jensen fucking into Danneel as deep as he can go.

It's Danneel who comes first, crying out as Jensen furiously works her clit. She comes hard on his cock, clenching around him as she shakes from the intensity of her orgasm. She pulls off Jensen's cock and rotates on the bed, licking her wetness off Jensen before she takes him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks him down all the way to the back of her throat before coming back up and corkscrewing down again. She sets a punishing pace, swallowing him down as Jared continues to pound into him from behind as fast as he can manage. Jensen comes hard down Danneel’s throat, hand knotted in her hair as he holds her there, and Jared follows him soon after, shooting his hot load deep inside Jensen. When Jensen's done coming, Danneel unfolds herself and gets up on her knees to kiss him, sharing his come with him before licking it back into her own mouth.

Jared stays behind Jensen, hands still gripping bruises into his hips, and watches them kiss over Jensen's shoulder, eyes hooded and sweaty hair hanging in his face. Jensen turns his head to kiss Jared, and then Danneel kisses Jared, the three of them sharing what's left of Jensen's come between them until they're tasting nothing but each other. 

Danneel flops down on her back in the middle of the bed, watching Jared and Jensen make out and rubbing herself absently. The kisses taper off and Jared reluctantly pulls out, admiring the way Jensen's rim pulls snug around his cock. He kisses Jensen one last time before pushing him down to lay next to Danneel and taking the spot on her other side for himself. 

Jared snakes an arm around the two of them, pulling them in closer to himself as he pulls the covers up over the three of them. 

“You guys are the best,” he says quietly, planting a kiss on Danneel's forehead and one on Jensen’s nose. “I have no idea what I'd do without y'all.”

“Self-destruct, probably,” Jensen teases, and Danneel giggles while Jared huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. Go to sleep before I take it back.”

Jensen just smiles and closes his eyes, grinning a little bit more when big fingers intertwine with his as he's drifting off to sleep.

Danneel has a lot of good ideas.


End file.
